papfandomcom-20200215-history
Garden Gnome Party
Garden Gnome Party is a Season 1 episode of Pinkalicious & Peterrific. It's the first half of Scooter Boy and episode 18 in the series overall. Summary Edna teaches Pinkalicious and Peter a new dance, called "The Big Jig" when Norman says he can't dance because he tried doing it once and tripped everyone up when he did it. Norman ends up inviting the brother and sister over to the party shortly after they are done eating dinner that night and impresses Edna when he does the dance without tripping everyone up this time. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Edna in the series. * It's revealed that Edna does not like it when people squash her flowers, even though Peter was just sitting on a rock instead of the other way around. * This is Norman's second appearance in the show, the first being Gnome More Nonsense. His third appearance would be Gnome at Home and fourth would be Don't Wake Norman. * Norman isn't really good at dancing at first in this episode, until Pinkalicious and Peter taught him how to. * The episode is sometimes paired with That Unicorn Feeling by mistake in digital releases. Errors * During the Big Jig scene (before Edna becomes impressed by Norman's dancing), she was seen dancing with an unnamed male gnome wearing all orange. Also during the first time, an unnamed female gnome wearing turquoise clothes (who was dancing with Ringmaster Gnome) was moved around and danced with an unnamed male gnome wearing pink clothes. Then, she was seen dancing with an unnamed female gnome wearing all orange. When she becomes impressed by Norman's dancing, she is again seen dancing with an unnamed male gnome (same colors, all orange). When the first time ends, she is once again dancing with an unnamed female gnome (same colors, all orange). Also during the Big Jig scene, the handle on Edna's glasses disappear in a few frames. * During the Big Jig scene (just before Edna grabs Norman's hand, causing her to have to grab Ringmaster Gnome's hand again), an unnamed female gnome wearing turquoise (same one that danced with Ringmaster Gnome) was grabbing an unnamed female wearing all orange. When the gnomes dance, she was seen dancing with an unnamed male gnome wearing all green (same one Edna danced with the first time). Gallery Garden Gnome Party.jpg|Edna in her first appearance Edna and Norman cute moment.png The Big Jig.png Garden Gnome Party Title Card.png Norman and Edna adorable.png Ringmaster Gnome.png End credits.png Edna after she saw Norman dance.png Edna touching Norman's shoulder.png Edna's cute.png Edna in her formal attire.png Edna looking up.png Edna willing to teach Pinkalicious and Peter the big jig.jpg Edna taps Norman's shoulder.png Norman and Edna (copy).png Pinkalicious, Peter, and Norman.png Edna front view (kinda).png Edna about to teach Pinkalicious and Peter the big jig.png Edna angry at Pinkalicious and Peter.png Edna with hands on hips while wearing her formal clothes.png Edna's cute face she made while doing the big jig.png Ringmaster Gnome doing the big jig.png Ringmaster Gnome ready to announce the pointy hat competition.png Edna teaching Pinkalicious and Peter how to do the big jig.png Norman imitates the eating gesture.png Ringmaster Gnome (expy).png Norman and Ringmaster Gnome.png Edna is so adorable.png Edna and Peter.png Screenshot (16736).png Norman's in love.png Norman (copy).png Everyone ready to do the Big Jig.png Edna looking up (copy).png Edna dancing with numerous unnamed gnomes.png Gnomes at a garden party.png Norman and Ringmaster Gnome (copy).png Ringmaster Gnome about to touch Edna's hat.png Norman and Edna are my OTP (One True Pairing).png Edna and Norman (copy again).png Ringmaster Gnome giggling (sorta).png Unnamed female gnome with brown hair and denim and dark blue clothes.png White hair gnome in turquoise.png Short haired gnome in blue.png Gnome brunette in turquoise.png Pinkalicious, Peter, Norman, and Edna at the garden gnome party.png Edna walking in her formal clothes.png Edna backing away from Norman in Garden Gnome Party.png Edna in Fantastical Friends.jpg Edna and Ringmaster Gnome.png Edna holding Ringmaster Gnome's hand.png Edna's formal clothes copy.png Edna ready to grab Norman's hand.png Norman holding Edna's hand in Garden Gnome Party.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes